I Need OC's
by LynxoftheFox
Summary: I Need oc's for my upcoming story


**Sorry if I forgot someone! But here is the final allegiances for the begging of the story!**

 **Hope you like, also for those who did the contest that I didn't use, I will try to incorporate your OC's in somewhere in the story**

 **Woods Clan**

Leader: Birchstar- patched white/brown tom with creepily amber eyes

Deputy: Jayfur- Black and white tom with silver paws and blue-greyish eyes- **OCboss**

Medicine cat: Saptail – ginger tabby tom with an oddly colored amber tail

Warriors:

Mapleleaf- dark brown she-cat with white/vanilla flecks along her paws and pelt and green eyes

Skyheart- Silver and white she-cat with moss green eyes (expecting but not in the nursery)- **OCboss**

Oakfall- spotted she cat with a fluffy dark brown tail and extra-long claws, has dusky blue eyes- **Pokewarrior42689**

Nightmoon- night black tom with ghostly pale eyes that resemble moons

Huntpaw- Dark brown tom with shaggy fur and beady eyes

Fracturedlight- black and white she cat with broken amber eyes

Stalkpaw- light grey she-cat with light green eyes

Twistleap- dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly

Searedfoot- white tom with a burnt paw from a fire when he was a kit, he has amber eyes

Queens:

Tansyfoot-Light-grey she-cat with yellow-golden paws, unknown mate- **Mermaid1108**

Kits:

Flickerkit (A ginger she-cat with a ferocious personality and bluish greenish eyes)- **Mermaid1108**

Rock-kit (A bulky, strong little tom with a light grey coat)- **Mermaid1108**

Elders:

Leafwish- light ginger she cat with light green eyes- **Pebbleshine**

 **Creek Clan**

Leader: Fogstar- Light gray tom with darker gray splotches and green eyes- **Aspenwing of Skyclan**

Deputy: Riversong- an almost blue she-cat with golden flecks along her pelt and light amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Mintpaw- Vanilla pelted shecat with cream swirls and deep green eyes

Warriors:

Dawncreek- beautiful golden/orange she-cat with creek blue eyes

Willowpaw- completely white she-cat with beautiful vibrant, dark brown eyes- **WondersXx**

Pineheart- dark brown tom with cream splotches and deep blue eyes

Icepond- cold hearted she-cat with snowy fur and an ice blue gaze

Stonepaw- Dark chocolate colored tabby tom with grey stripes and grey eyes- **WondersXx**

Applesun- cream/light pinkish she-cat with sunny golden eyes

Firepaw- Light russet tabby Tom with light blue eyes- **WondersXx**

Thorntail- light brown tom with pale green eyes

Frostpaw-white she cat with ice blue eyes- **frostheart913**

Cloudpelt-light gray pelt, white stripes and belly, heather eyes- **Starlight1456**

Dusktail-brown tom with a reddish tail, a long scar down his left his side and amber eyes- **frostheart913**

Queens:

Embersong - Dark ginger she-cat with pale ginger paws and Amber eyes, mates to Fogstar (expecting)- **Aspenwing of Skyclan**

Silverfrost- silver she-cat with white paws and underbelly and ice blue eyes, unknown mate- **Guest**

Kits:

Frecklekit (dark brown she-cat with cream flecks covering her pelt and deep amber eyes)

Specklekit (cream she-cat with dark brown flecks on her pelt and Indigo eyes)

Frostheart-white she cat with a nub tail and ice blue eyes- **frostheart913**

Kits:

Icekit (white she kit with amber eyes)- **frostheart913**

Elders:

Robinheart- dark brown tom with a white chest and paws as well as blue eyes- **Pebbleshine**

Mousepelt- light brown tom with a long tail, green eyes and a love for being superior and respected- **Pebbleshine**

 **Shine Clan**

Leader: Sparkstar- a lithe shecat with bright silvery fur and white markings on her face and stomach and

Deputy: Spiceswish- a light brown and red tom with a fiery temper and kind personality

Medicine cat: Nutmegnose- cream she-cat with faint grey tabby markings and a dark brown patch on her nose and deep forest green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Pebblepaw- Light grey tabby she-cat with white chest tail and paw as well as sky blue eyes- **Pebbleshine**

Warriors:

Wolf-foot- tom multi shaded shaggy grey pelt similar to a wolfs and keen piercing yellow eyes

Deepabyss- storm cloud colored fur tom with pale green eyes a tendency to dislike people with light attitudes

Ringpelt-white tom with black rings and Azure blue eyes (popular)- **QueenCinderwing**

Cloudpaw-white long furred tom with blue eyes- **The devil that resides within**

Lightningstep- golden tabby with white chest and tip of tail, long tail, green eyes- **Aspenwing of Skyclan**

Duskpaw-dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes- **The devil that resides within**

Foxtuft-dark ginger tom with large tufted ears and blue eyes- **The devil that resides within**

Skylight- a solid black shecat with an ugly brown splotch on her face and ice blue eyes with a certain light to them

Briargaze- small brown she-cat with white paws and tail, she has striking green eyes- **Swanlight4Eva**

Hazlefeather- small Light brown she-cat with white patches, she has a feathery tail and has hazel eyes (dislikes kits/apprentices)- **Swanlight4Eva**

Queens:

Palesnow-Long furred white and grey tabby with yellow eyes, mates with Foxtuft- **The devil that resides within**

Kits:

Harekit (white and grey tabby tom with large tufted ear and yellow eyes) - **The devil that resides within**

Petalkit (ginger tabby and white shekit with blue eyes)- **The devil that resides within**

Nightkit (long furred, black tabby shekit with white paws and green eyes) - **The devil that resides within**

Russetfall-Long furred, red brown tabby amber eyes with sharply pointed ears with small tufts on the tips, mate to Lightningstep- **Aspenwing of Skyclan**

Kits:

Lionkit (Yellow tabby tom with white paws and brown flecks and amber eyes) - **Aspenwing of Skyclan**

Oak-kit (Brown tabby tom with white ear tufts and paws) - **Aspenwing of Skyclan**

Specklekit (Brown tabby she-cat with white flecks everywhere) - **Aspenwing of Skyclan**

Ashenkit (Deep grey/soot colored tom with deep orange speckles on his paws)- was adopted by Russet fall when sister and mother died of greencough (Father killed himself after his mate and one of his kits died)

Scarletfaith- A deep scarlet she-cat with short but silky fur a vanilla underbelly and dark brown flecks on her tail, her eyes are a kind light green. Her mate is Deepabyss

Kits:

Autumnkit (Light orange shecat with small yellow patches on her paws and belly; golden eyes; runt; main character)

Hopekit (pure white she-cat with filmy green eyes)

Snowkit (beautiful snow white she-kit with dull yellow eyes and red specks along paws)

Icekit (Silvery blue tom with Icy blue eyes and a heart to melt them)

Blizzardkit (White tom with broad shoulders and green eyes with a blue tint) - **0oSHADOWWOLFo0**

Elders:

Moonfish- once pretty silver-grey she cat with emerald green eyes- **Guest**

Sparrowfur- a dark ginger tom with a cream underbelly flecked with brown and light green eyes, mates to Honeypool- **Pebbleshine**

Honeypool- a sweet golden she-cat with deep forest green eyes, mates to Sparrowfur (Fun fact: Honeypool and Sparrowfur had four kits: Lightningstep, Spiceswish, Nutmegnose, and Scarletfaith) - **Pebbleshine**

 **Cloud Clan**

Leader: Hawkstar- A dark brown tabby, medium fur length, she-cat standing at the size of a normal she-cat with a white underbelly, long claws that slightly curl inwards like a bird's talon, and hawk-like yellow eyes – **snowwolf12132**

Deputy: Skyleap- Pretty light grey she-cat with blue eyes- **Lionwolf**

Medicine cat: Eaglesong- A golden brown tabby tom standing just slightly smaller than the average height with both his front paws and his chest being snow white alongside pale blue eyes- **snowwolf12132**

Warriors:

Ravenflight- Dark black she-cat with almost black eyes and a single white paw

Skypaw- pure white she-cat with sky-blue eyes- **CinderPeltLover**

Scorchfoot- Light ginger tom with white tabby markings bright golden eyes and one black paw

Heatherpaw- light brown she-cat with dark blue almost purple eyes

Blackfur- deep black tom with green eyes and lighter tabby markings

Stormheart- Calico with blue/green eyes- **Guest**

Cocoheart- Dark brown to tom with white paws, he has pale green eyes- **Swanlight4Eva**

Stoneclaw-stone grey tom with spiky neck fur, long sharp hooked claws, and cold blue eyes- **Wolfbane's Daughter**

Queens:

Summerbloom- Golden she-cat with watery blue eyes and white paws, mates to Cocoheart (expecting)- **Swanlight4Eva**

Reedlight- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes- **Wolfbane's Daughter**

Kits:

Tallkit (long legged white she-kit with small black patches) - **Wolfbane's Daughter**

Rushkit (spiky furred grey and white tom with large paws and yellow eyes) - **Wolfbane's Daughter**

Littlekit (black and white she-kit)- **Wolfbane's Daughter**

Elders:

Jumpclaw-black tom with yellow eyes- **Wolfbane's Daughter**

 **Outside of Clans**

Kai (Hoshiama)- sleek silvery fur and deep blue eyes- **Sorano 41**

Honey- Honey-colored she-cat with brown stripes and swirls, She has green eyes, Very small – **AshfaceINTHEFACE**

 **Thank you everyone for sending me OC's and helping out with the story! You are all so awesome! Also I will give more detail on where they live personalities etc. In the actual story, OK so the story title is**

 **When Autumn Falls**

 **Here is a teaser for the prologue**

Pebblepaw's POV

The yowl could quite possibly be heard from Creekclan! I rushed toward the nursery with herbs in my jaw to find Nutmegnose already in there tending to Scarletfaith, we had all of the herbs prepared because she was due to give birth two days ago and she has an unusually large litter.

"Pebblepaw! Give me the herbs." Nutmegnose meowed.

I drop the herbs at her paws and quickly start to run a paw over Scarletfaith's stomach to feel if a kit is about to come as Nutmegnose gives her the necessary herbs. "Here comes the first one" I announce as the first kit comes, I nip the sac and start licking until it starts breathing. "It's a she-cat" I tell the she-cats. I place her at Scarletfaith's side and wait for the next one to come. The next three kits come fine, two toms and a she-cat.

I nip the sac on the last kit, lick her until she breathes and place her at her mothers side, "It's a she-cat" I announce though I am worried, she is obviously a runt. I fear for her safety, though it is Greenleaf she might not survive the night.


End file.
